1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject tracking device engaged in frame-to-frame tracking of a photographic subject through a plurality of images and a camera equipped with a subject tracking function.
2. Description of Related Art
The pattern matching methods known in the related art include that disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-81433. In this pattern matching method, an image is divided into a plurality of areas, each area undergoes template matching processing and the area with the highest level of similarity is extracted as a matching area.